The Adventurous Adventures of the Fantastical FoursomePLUS ONE!
by ShadowSlayer2013
Summary: Two of my friends have asked me to write a fanfiction with them in it and I was like, "Dude, YAAAASSSSS!" And so, this story has been born! Enjoy this insane read and get rid of your boredom! Joker, Grim, I hope you enjoy this! I spent four hours typing this non stop! NO ONE EXPECTS WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS!


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Metal Fight Beyblade characters that may or may not show up in this O.O**

**So two of my good friends from reality asked me to write a fanfic with them in it. They will both know who they are the minute they read these names because its pretty obvious to them -_-'**

**Also, I have a surprise for them! And my sister will be saying hello because she normally doesn't get to be in any of my stories but welp! So, here are my buddies:**

**Sarcastic Joker**

**Grim Death**

**Joker and Grim for short :p**

**Alrighty! This story is dedicated to them and is a randomness story for all you bored authors out there! Enjoy! And prepare to laugh up your internal organs! MWAHAHAHA!**

**The Boys: O.O We're suddenly regretting this...**

* * *

><p>A portal opened and two figures spilled out, landing square in their faces. One brushed himself off and looked up at the massive castle sitting on top a square that is somewhat house like.<p>

"Woah that portal of hers actually worked? We're in the fanfiction dimension."

"All we had to do was look inside her closet. Who knew?"

"Is this her house?"

"I don't know. I know nothing about this part of her life."

"Nobody really does."

"Except for Demonix..."

"Wait, she has a friend with that name?"

"Yeah, its A-"

The other slapped his hand on his mouth. "Bruh, no actual names. We're in the Internet. She gave us nicknames but I don't remember them. Well, I told her mine."

"I think mine has to do with being a jerk."

"Haha yours would!"

"...That's not funny. Can we knock now?"

"Jeez, fine, woman!"

"Excuse me I am a boy!"

The two continued to bicker as they approached the front door. One knocked and a short girl with bright blue eyes, golden hair, and a fluffy white bunny on her shoulder answered the door, dressed in a navy hoodie and casual jeans. She looked grumpy.

"Who dares disturb my My Little Pony Ice Cream-Eating TV Marathon of Doomness?"

"Who are you?" asked one completely surprised.

The girl looked bored. "I'm Ice Cream Junkie. Cream for short."

"And, you must be...?" asked the other.

Cream sighed. "My gosh, I'm Slayer's sister!"

"Wait, isn't Slayer M-"

The other slapped him again. "Hush, don't use her real name."

Cream blew a bubble from her mouth and popped it, continuing to chew gum as she watched the two boys bicker. "Ookay, now who are you guys?"

"Uh, Slayer gave us names cause we can't use real names on the Internet. She wouldn't let us."

Cream just stared at them in silence. "Get your butts inside you're letting the cold air in. She's upstairs. Tap the radio magnet on the fridge and open it."

"Why?"

"Its magic. Now butts. In. Now. Or die," said the psycho blonde.

"Well then," said the boy dressed in black. He's pale with dark brown hair with a single neon green streak. The other has a Sword Art Online black T-shirt and dark blue jeans and red hair. The SAO shirt one shoved the green highlight one inside.

"Hurry up I don't wanna die!"

"The world would rejoice if you did."

SAO shirt punched him in the stomach while shoving him into the kitchen. Cream sat down on the leather couch and picked up a pail of cake batter and icing ice cream. She grabbed a spoon from who knows where and started shoving ice cream in her face while watching a video of Pinkie Pie killing Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Rainbow Dash (my favorite), Fluttershy, and Applejack with Super Sayan powers. The next thing the boys knew, in the video, the world blew up. She then turned on another video of Pinkie Pie chopping up Rainbow Dash and turning her into a cupcake and eating it.

"Where did you find that?" asked SAO shirt, eyes wide.

"Slayer showed me."

"...She watches My Little Pony?" questioned the other.

"Naw," said Cream, "only videos of them killing each other. She has Twilight Sparkle in the dungeon right now being ripped apart by Walking Dead walkers. The other day she sawed off her horn with a bone saw. I thought the screams were awful. She enjoyed it."

The boys just stared wide-eyed and SAO shirt tapped the radio magnet. He opened it and a hall was revealed. He sweatdropped. "This defies all logic."

They walked inside.

"Third door on the left! And if you see Jeff the Killer, don't worry! He and Slayer are married!" called Cream as highlight hair shut the door.

"She's married to a serial killer?" asked highlight hair. SAO shirt shrugged.

They opened the door Cream said to open and it revealed a woman garbed in a black robe and hood, playing with levers and knobs on a console. A boy with red hair covered head to toe with peanut butter was screaming as he was lowered slowly toward a tank full of baby sharks. She was laughing evilly.

SAO shirt cleared his throat and the woman looked at them. "Oh! You're here! How'd you...you broke into my house?"

"Yup," they both said.

"Got into my Vampire Cave?"

"Which is what?"

"My room."

"Yup."

"Found my portal?"

"Yup."

"And now you're here why?"

"Just wanted to look. Who's he?"

"Oh, that's Gingka. Gingka, say hi!"

"**YOU ARE INSANE, WOMAN! HOW DARE YOU LIVE! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE HUMAN RACE! I DID NOT MEAN TO RHYME! GO DIE! DIE IN A HOLE! YOU ARE A-**"

The woman snapped and Gingka became inaudible as he was dumped into the tank.

The woman removed her hood and robe. "Aw man! I wanted to hear him scream!"

"What?!"

"Oh, welcome to my other other torture room! This is the Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles!"

"You have other torture rooms?" asked highlight hair.

"Of course, Sarcastic Joker, why not?"

"Yup. Has to do with you being a jerk," said SAO shirt.

"Shut up."

"Oh, you don't know your names? Welp, you're Sarcastic Joker and you're Grim Death."

"Oh yeah!" Grim said proudly.

Slayer hopped down a flight of steps dressed in a black Slipknot T-shirt and dark blue jeans with wallet chains and a leather belt, complete with black leather boots. Her hair is highlighted blue this month (to some readers, this is a clue for this month. Read my challenge on my profile. You may also send me color ideas through PM of you want :) ). What surprised them is that half her head is shaved and her black hair is flipped over to the right side. One of the larger highlighted sections was pulled back into a high ponytail while the rest of her hair is down.

"What did you do to your hair?" asked Grim in surprise.

"Uhh...I actually didn't do this in reality. I look nothing like this in real life, bruh. You can look like whatever you want in here."

"Can I look like Kirito from SAO?!"

Slayer snapped and Grim was suddenly dressed as Kirito from SAO's outfit. "Done."

Joker didn't look happy.

"Jealous?" teased Grim. Joker socked him in the face.

"Falcon Punch!"

Slayer sweatdropped. "I guess you guys wanna go on an adventure?"

"What kind?" asked Grim as he rubbed the sore spot on his face.

"We can jump into a volcano, invade my sister's room with an army of sock puppets. Wait, I don't think you should go in there right now..."

"Why?"

"Because she's got a new OC and she's destroying everything. Cream's room's walls are made of chocolate bready stuff. You know, the stuff for ice cream sandwiches?"

"Ooh, I like those," said Joker.

"Don't eat her walls! Her new OC is already doing that!"

"What?" they both said.

"I'm getting the stuff first!" called Joker as he ran off down the hall and ran up flight of stairs after stairs. He then came racing back down. "Wait a anywhoozies, where's her room?"

"The rickety West tower."

"Does that mean its about to fall?"

"Yes...yes it does."

"Awesome!" and he raced off.

Grim stared in silence. "This is awkwardly out of character for him."

"You're not the only one who's scared," said Slayer. "Next thing I'll know, he'll eat the entire tower O.O"

"So how are we going to get there first?"

Slayer walked out of her other other torture room and opened a closet, revealing a rickety tower. They walked through and casually strolled toward Cream's tower. Slayer took her fanfiction dimension Android from her back pocket and scrolled through her contacts list. She selected a name. "Oi, Riga, can you swing by?...Naw, just a friend of mine trying to eat my sister's room...No, you can't eat it either...Can you make it?...YAAAAASSSSS! Bring your insane pills!...Okay, see you in a bit! Don't crash trough my wall again!"

"_NEVER!_" screamed a voice from the other side of the phone. Slayer sighed as she ended the call. She grabbed Grim's hand and dragged him into the tower. Before she opened the door she looked at Grim.

"Okay, prepare yourself for the most terrifying thing you will ever witness!"

Grim nodded in anticipation. Slayer opened the door and they crept up the stairs. Explosions where heard as they approached the top. "He's already here?"

There was a flash of black and the next thing you know, there's a Joker-shaped hole in my sister's bedroom wall. There was suddenly screaming from inside.

"AH! ITS HIDEOUS! ITS TOO BRIGHT AND CHEERFUL!"

Slayer facepalmed. "I tried to warn you guys about the pinkness, but you just rushed right in!"

"How'd he get here so fast? This place defies all logic -_-' "

"I have insane authoress powers," said Slayer.

There was a sudden kerspolsion in the roof and Riga came crashing down, Cream riding on top, her eyes multicolored like rainbows as Riga swung down on a vine. "WATCHTA MA WHOOZIE!"

"BRACE FOR IMPACTACLES!" screamed Cream.

The two ran, well flew, right into Sarcastic Joker's face.

"AH! MY BEAUTY!"

"What beauty?" muttered Grim. He then grinned. "Well, aren't you the ladies man? You've got two women there."

"THESE ARE NOT WOMEN! THESE ARE MONSTERS! MY BEAUTY!"

"BOO HOO YOUR VANITY!" screamed Riga, a short girl with long black hair and red bangs shaped like three-pointed fire. She's dressed in a short white skirt with black biker shorts underneath and a black shirt with SWAG in bloody red letters. She's wearing leather boots with gold trim. "WHO IS THIS GUY?!"

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME!" screamed Slayer.

"SAYS THE ONE WHO'S SCREAMING!" screamed Cream.

"CAN WE ALL JUST NOT?!" screamed Grim.

"MY BEAUTY!"

"OMIGAWD STOP SCREAMING YOU CANABABUBBLES!" screamed a girl from across the pink room with ice cream sandwich walls, sitting atop a trampoline with the trim a minty green the the jumpy part black with white polka dots. She has a black braid with purple and red streaks, mismatched eyes, one red, the other black. She has paper white skin and very pointy ears, and also huge dragon wings sprouting from her back. She has small fangs and a thin black tail with a tuft of fur on the end. She's wearing red jeans and a black shirt with YOLO in purple. She's currently wearing leather boots and reading Slayer's diary.

Slayer's eyes turned red with rage as she suddenly turned into a raging she-demon and started attacking the poor OC.

"SO MAJESTIC!" shouted Grim.

Cream looked at him awkwardly. "No."

Grim looks sad now :'( "You just ruined everything. I hate life."

"Life hates you," muttered Joker. Riga elbowed him in the face. "OW! MY FANTASTICAL MAJESTICNESS!"

The four watched in awkwardness as Slayer went full Brutalight Sparkcake on Rin, the OC that is being almost ripped apart at the moment.

"Oh, and look at this. You've mentioned someone named Ca-"

"SHUT THE UPTACLES!"

"Ooh! This is juicy! Hey, Joker! Did you know Slayer-"

"I AM GOING TO RIP YOU INTO PIECES, USE YOUR INDIVIDUAL PIECES AT DECORATIONS IN MY ROOM, USE YOUR BLOOD AS PAINT FOR MY WALLS, FEED YOU TO KILLER, MY VICIOUS EIGHT-POUND YORKIE, AND DUMP THE REST OF YOU INTO CREAM'S ICE CREAM!"

"OI! DON'T CONTAMINATE IT!"

"You contaminated it by existing," muttered Joker. Cream kicked him in the face. "WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE AND MY BEAUTY?!"

"Everything," whispered Riga in a creepy manner.

Right before Slayer turned Rin into glitter, her fanficition dimension Android started buzzing. She looked the OC dead in the eyes as the diary suddenly burst into flames. "I will be back," she growled. Rin looked mortified.

She walked back over to the group calmly and answered the phone. "Yeah, Mom?...No, I'm totally not ripping Cream's OCs apart...Okay, I won't rip her head off...Oh, you meant anything...Well then!...Mom, she was reading my diary!...Of course I have one! I have another life!...Uh, that one life...No, the other life...The one in which I write weirdo stories that you think is awkward...Yeah, of course I'm writing myself in third person right now...Can I please get back to typing?...No, you may not come inside!"

She hung up. She now thinks about how awkward it really is to refer to herself in the third person. Suddenly, Cream's closet swung open and Pinkie Pie and Pinkamina jumped out.

"WHO WANTS TO TURN PEOPLE INTO CUPCAKES?!"

"How about we turn YOU into cupcakes?" asked Joker with a creepy tone of voice. A bat fell down from the ceiling. Pinkamina smiled awkwardly.

"We were totally NOT going to use that to knock you out."

Something pinkish-red slid by really fast. Cream sweatdropped. "What have you done? You have released...IT..."

"What is...IT...?" asked Riga.

"Something so horrifying, horrible, evil, insane, terrifying, and creepy as lasagna."

"Oh, that's horrible."

"Yes." Cream looked at everyone. "Prepare to suddenly black and wake up somewhere totally random."

"No," said Slayer, and Pinkis Cupcake suddenly appeared behind her with a crow bar. Slayer snapped, and the Element of Insanity suddenly turned into a burger, which she ate. She suddenly went ballistic. "NOW I'M THE ONE EATING **YOU**!"

She then cackled.

"I am so confuzzled," muttered Riga.

"Duuuuude same," said Cream, Joker, and Grim at the same time. Something then suddenly drilled through the floor. A figure emerged. "Whazup?"

"ODYSSEY!" screamed Slayer. "Now we're all here! Except Cream can't come because she's under Insanity Age by Insanity Law."

"There's a law?!" she screamed.

"Bruh...you didn't know?" asked Riga.

"Its your fault, Riga! You gave her insane pills!"

"Oh...yup!"

"Wait, so insane people have a law?" asked Odyssey in surprise.

"We have so much to teach you," said Riga, getting uncomfortably close to the poor new girl.

Odyssey has short shoulder-length curled brown hair with streaks of blond and blue. She has brown eyes and is short, wearing blue jeans and a black quarter-length sleeve shirt. She has bubblegum guns in holsters attached to her leather belt.

"Ookay, that's completely normal."

"Bruh, if she was any closer, you'd be wearing her," snickered Grim. Joker rolled his eyes.

"Can we please do whatever we were doing?"

"Watch it. Imma gonna dunk you in the Shark Tank of Death by Nibbles," threatened Slayer.

Joker smirked. "You wouldn't."

"Tch I totally would."

He got close. "No, you wouldn't..."

Riga kicked him in the butt so hard he flew across the room screaming.

"Riga!" exclaimed Slayer. "Why?! He's part of the Fantastical Foursome!"

"I never agreed to that name," he muttered under a pile of ice cream and massive ice cream sandwiches.

"Too bad!" smiled Odyssey as she poked him in the butt with a metal pole. He was about to threaten her to stop but she whacked him with it, knocking him out.

"SUMMON THE CREEPER PEGACORNS!" screamed Riga.

"The what?!" exclaimed Grim. "Those sound awesome!"

"They are! They're pegacorns, but creepers from Minecraft at the same time!"

"They're truly majestic," said Cream smiling. "I take them on stampedes through Slayer Town all the time every weekend."

"That's not weird O.O" said Grim.

"We blow stuff up -3-"

Riga and Odyssey carried an unconscious Joker over to the group as the creeper pegacorns flew in through the hole in the roof. They tied him down and climbed onto their own. They flew into the open air.

"Which fanfiction dimension do we want to torture?" called Slayer over the wind.

"Walking Dead Dimension!" screamed Odyssey in excitement. "I wanna slay zombies!" Everyone gave her dark looks. "Ahem, excuse me, I meant walkers."

Everyone is happy again. Slayer waved her arm and a crack in the rift of dimensions appeared. They flew through it and ended up in the Walking Dead Dimension. They saw Rick and the gang fighting a herd of walkers and Slayer smiled.

"Everyone, let's gooooooooooooo!"

And so, they all jumped off of their creeper pegacorns and landed on top of unsuspecting walkers. Odyssey landed on one and completely squashed its face. "I JUST GOT THESE JEANS! OH, WALKAH GOING DOWN!"

She drew her bubblegum guns and started rapid firing, every walker's face turning into bursts of bubblegum.

Slayer started whacking them all with a metal pole.

Riga started throwing explosive glitter while screaming, "DIE, FOR I AM THE FANTASTICAL MAJESTIC LORD OF ALL THINGS GLITTERY! FEAR ME, FOR I RULE EVERY INCH OF SANTA'S POT OF GOLD!"

"I thought Leprechauns have the gold pots," said Grim.

"The universe is lying to you," said Riga with wide creepy eyes.

Joker finally woke up just before his creeper pegacorn blew up, and landed on two walkers. "Where the heck am I?!"

"Walking Dead Dimension," said Riga while snapping and giving a walker a pink tutu before blowing it up with glitter.

Joker grinned. "Wanna see a magic trick?"

"Uh...sure."

From who knows where, Joker grabbed two massive machine guns and started firing randomly at walkers. "WOO! THEY'RE ALL DEAD! MAGIC!"

"YOU ARE AMAZICALS!"

"I AM BEAUTIFUL!" he screamed as he shot a walker in the face and stuck the nose of one of his guns up a walker's eyeball.

Grim was dancing like a ballerina in Heaven and was chopping walker heads with an over sized axe while screaming, "DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! DIE BY THE HANDS OF GRIM DEATH, THE LORD OF THE FILTHY BATHROOMS IN ASGARD! TRY AND STOP ME, THOR!"

And Odyssey sailed a massive boat over the road and run over walkers, blood splurting everywhere while she kept cackling.

Yup, it has been a good insane day. No one knows what Ice Cream Junkie is doing inside that closet of hers...


End file.
